


I'm Going Back To The Border

by maybe_imgoing_home



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, first story babey, idk how to tag things yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_imgoing_home/pseuds/maybe_imgoing_home
Summary: Crowley has tired everything to redeem himself. After his last failed attempt, he gets an surprise visit from and unlikely friend





	I'm Going Back To The Border

“Crawley, for the last time, no.”

“Gabriel, if I could just-”

“Shut it. We’re never letting you back into heaven. And even if we wanted to, The Almighty would just send you straight back.”

Two of Gabriel’s angels grabbed Crowley by the arms and dragged him away. Crowley pulled back; he couldn’t let this be his last chance to redeem himself. 

“Gabriel! I just had questions! I’m not a demon!” Crowley cried.

Gabriel scoffed, “Have you seen yourself lately? You literally have snake eyes.”

The gates closed and Crowley was flung back to earth. Even after already falling once, it somehow hurt more this time. He knew he’d never have a chance back in. By this time, it had started to rain heavily, but Crowley had more important things on his mind than finding cover.

“Crawley,” a sneering voice said behind him.

He turned around and glared up at the demon Hastur. “It’s Crowley.”

Hastur growled, “You know damn well it’s not. Demons can't go around changing their names willy-nilly. But you're no demon. You're a freak. You think I didn't just see all that?”

Crowley stormed over to Hastur, “And what do you think you are, huh? You're just some rotting old sack of skin. I could walk circles around you with how much Hell respects me.”

Hastur’s black eyes burned with rage, “You may have helped create the original sin, but that doesn’t mean you're a perfect sinner.”

Hastur vanished and Crowley was left alone once again. He lay back on the ground. Standing took too much effort. Crowley had never once cried before, not even when he was cast out of Heaven. He was more hopeless than humanity.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and saw a familiar angel looking at him with concerned curiosity.

“Crowley, what a surprise seeing you here,” Aziraphale gave a cautious smile.

“Oh, Aziraphale, didn't expect to see you either,” Crowley stared; dumbfounded by his enemy trying to comfort him.

“Um, I saw a little bit of what happened. Nasty man that Hastur is.”

“Listen, what are you doing here?”

Aziraphale looked away for a bit, thinking of what to say. “Well, I thought it was unfair to you for nobody to take sympathy. Especially my own kind. We’re supposed to be loving.”

Crowley shrugged, “I see their point though. I'm not exactly the nicest angel or the meanest demon.”

Aziraphale smiled, “That's what makes you special, Crowley. You're the only demon I've ever known to be fun.” 

Crowley scoffed, “I guess you're not that bad either, angel.”

He swore he saw Aziraphale blush.

Suddenly, the sky seemed to clear. The sun was bright again, but something was left in the sky. The two of them were left in awe of a band of colorful light beaming across the sky.

“Is that one of those rainbows you’ve been talking about, eh?” Crowley nudged his heavenly companion.

Aziraphale chuckled, “I should hope so. God sure put a lot of work into it.”

Maybe being on earth wasn't so bad. Humans understood him better than any celestial being could. Except for this interesting angel beside him. Maybe Heaven and Hell would let them live like this for as long as their immortal hearts desired. Maybe he could live in peace.


End file.
